ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is a DNA sample of Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Apperance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrixsymbol on it to help him hold up his head, and Greys Pendent around his 'neck' Powers and ablities Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds. As seen by his prime counterpart in Greetings from Techadon, he knows complex angular physics, and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies. In The Vengers, his IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate green electricity (yellow in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) in a variety of useful forms, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective force fields of energy by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. As shown in Vilgax Attacks, Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. He can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can generate electricity in his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinery and other technology using electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pincers. Brainstorm is able to scale walls and walk on Spidermonkey's webs. In Inferno, Prime Brainstorm displays the ability to levitate above the ground several stories. Incorporated Techniques/Additionally Skills Master Linguist: Due to his high IQ Brainstorm can understand the language of several alien spieces as shown in "10 Piece Bootlegedtornado" to understand the Kraken. Electric pokemon moves: due to his mastery to manipulate electricity, Brainstorm can mimic electric pokemon moves...excluding Volt tackle. * Charge * Discharge * Thunder * Thunder shock * Electro Ball * Thunder Wave Weaknesses Echo Echo's/Sonostrian sonic screams can give Brainstorm a headache and it makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which makes him forget to do simple things. This was seen in''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'', when his prime counterpart was too busy planning an attack on an escaped Spidermonkey before he's reminded by Gwen to scan him. If his shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. It seems Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. Trivia * Brainstorm send a rant to the editer of this wiki stating that he had no weaknesses. Category:Omnitrix Aliens